替身
by Prototype Jing
Summary: 上文写到极化后到长谷部受到主上的冷遇，后来因嫉妒破门而入成功拿下一血。 这篇文内容：光忠发现了审神者对待长谷部的不同，担心主上会因此沦陷，于是说了一些话让审神者对长谷部起了心结。 某日审神者在前辈的本丸喝醉了。回到本丸后，审神者醉后之言被长谷部误解，导致了长谷部精神受到强烈的刺激。精神受创的长谷部因为毫不知情的审神者的某些举动，终于忍不住对醉酒的审神者做了一些让他后悔的事情


**翌日，审神者醒来之时，身边的长谷部已经不知所踪。**

 **她坐起身，目光扫过室内，只见毁坏的两扇门依然各自歪斜。她不由地"啧"了一声，又一头栽在了铺上，只觉得心里烦躁。**

 **然而身为主君大将，她并没有多少用来挥霍的时间。仅仅是情绪低落了片刻，她便起身准备开始工作。**

 **用早餐时，近侍烛台切光忠前来汇报本丸情况和日程安排。他工作细致，井井有条。审神者一向放心。**

 **几件大事之后，光忠忽然提起了损坏的门。**

 **审神者筷子停了停，下意识地开口解释："啊，那是我昨晚无意间弄坏的…"**

 **光忠闻言怔了怔，而后又低低地笑了出来。**

 **"你，笑什么？"审神者心虚。**

 **光忠以拳掩唇清了清嗓子："我只是在想，长谷部君还真是个幸运的家伙呢。"**

 **光忠解释道："其实主人不必帮长谷部君遮掩。他一早便告诉我了昨晚的事情。过一会儿他会亲自来向主上请罪。"**

 **"这样啊…"审神者摸了摸鼻子，有些尴尬。一时无话，她避开了光忠的目光。**

 **光忠却似乎没打算放过审神者，他问道："主上，如何看长谷部君？"**

 **审神者遮遮掩掩道："如何看…欸，没有什么特别的看法。你问这些做什么？"**

 **光忠思考了片刻，似乎在组织语言。他缓缓地说道："主上若是不带真心逢场作戏，如此便好。"**

 **审神者皱眉，脑中似有无数念头闪过，一时间不知如何作答："你…这是什么话…"**

 **光忠却叩首致礼："主上可否听我一言？"**

 **见光忠正色，审神者神色也变得严肃起来。**

 **光忠说到："我们刀剑男士虽蒙主上眷顾化为人形，说到底不过是物什罢了。人类出生时为白纸一张，而我们付丧神化为人形之时，已历主无数，经岁月长久。为物者，本性难改。"**

 **审神者道："你说的这些我都知道。"**

 **光忠却摇头："主上还没有真正的明白这意味着什么。您可想过，长谷部君长久以来心心念念'主上'，究竟是他的真心还是难以违背的本性？"**

 **这个问题审神者无法回答。她不是没有想过，只是每次想起都被刻意回避掉了。**

 **"审神者大人喜爱某位付丧神，对其另眼相待。这样的事情每个本丸都有，屡见不鲜。只是主上，我们这些刀剑男士首要任务是保护历史。我担心主上不小心陷得太深，最后难以自拔。"**

 **审神者闻言，略微失神。片刻后，她放下碗筷，郑重道："光忠先生，你…多虑了。"**

 **"但愿如此。本丸庶务繁多，每一件都不能不上心。"**

 **审神者眨了眨眼，思忖了片刻，最终还是拿出了大将的态度："长谷部的事情就交与你处理。该罚的罚，该赏的赏。我不会过问。"**

 **"是，我会好好说教的。"**

 **"拜托了。"**

 **光忠点头，"那我就先告退了。"说着，他准备退出内室。**

 **就在他快要离开时，审神者却若有所思地叫住了他。**

 **"主上…？"**

 **"光忠先生，马厩似乎很久没有彻底打扫了吧？"**

 **光忠想了想："主上这么一说，的确如此。我立刻着手安排。"**

 **"这倒不必麻烦了。"审神者端起了茶杯，低头喝了一口。"就今晚，你一个人去打扫。"**

 **光忠惊讶地看着审神者，只见她的神色平和，不知喜怒。**

 **"这是你多嘴的惩罚。下不为例。"**

 **光忠却说："我下回依然会这么做。"**

 **审神者闻言怔了怔，随后笑了笑："光忠果然很帅气呢……下回若有受罚的觉悟，那便但说无妨。"**

 **审神者略了思考了一下："马厩打扫完后你就不用当值了，好好休息一日。让一期一振暂代近侍一职。"说完，她又补充道："这不是惩罚，是体恤你多日幸苦。"**

 **光忠微笑："多谢主上。"**

 **从审神者处出来，绕过回廊，光忠便看见盘腿坐在廊下悠闲喝茶的三日月宗近。**

 **三日月身着内番服，黄色头巾松松地搭在肩上。虽是俊美年轻人外貌，行动却如年长之人般悠哉。**

 **他扭过头看见了光忠，便笑着打起了招呼："哟，这不是光忠阁下么。刚从主上那里出来么？来陪我喝一杯吧。"**

 **光忠在三日月身边坐了下来。三日月将茶斟满了杯。**

 **"多谢。"**

 **"主上那边可还顺利？"**

 **"大体还好，只是…"**

 **光忠一五一十地将刚才发生的种种告诉了三日月宗近。**

 **三日月闻言后，"哈哈"笑了起来。"主上还是太年轻呢。"**

 **光忠道："主上绝非愚笨之人。"**

 **"若是愚笨之人，要么在闭耳塞听，要么言听计从。主上罚你你也不必往心里去。"**

 **光忠点头："我明白，主人只是想提醒我不可僭越。"**

 **"哈哈哈，只是手段还太青涩。光忠需要耐心提点。"**

 **"这是自然。下个月时间溯行军会有大的动作，我们本丸必须加倍努力拓展时间线管理权限。到时候我不足之处还请三日月先生多多指教。"**

 **"哦？政府已经发来消息了么？哈哈哈，这下会忙起来了。"**

 **光忠道："主上的意思是与交好的审神者一同行动。平分获得的资源。"**

 **"嗯…这样倒是一个可行之法。若无资源，本丸战力便无从谈起。弱小的本丸要么被政府取缔，要么被时间溯行军吞噬。一定要多加注意。"**

 **"我自会留意。"**

 **二人又聊了一会儿，光忠便因庶务繁忙离去了。**

 **几日后雨夜，另一个本丸中。**

 **审神者与其他两位前辈正靠在垂满槐花的廊下，一边听雨，一边秉烛畅饮。**

 **一位前辈似已有醉意，捏扇掩唇，呵呵笑道："…你们也别装正经了。该做的事情一定也一定与他们做了吧。"**

 **另一位握着花枝，轻敲她的肩头窃笑道："你倒是不害臊。你倒是说说看，究竟是谁是你的入幕之宾啊？"**

 **持扇的前辈握着酒杯"啧"了一声："本丸付丧神虽多，却总觉不尽人意…"**

 **"哦？"握花的前辈抛给审神者一个看好戏的眼神，开口问持扇君："怎么说？"**

 **持扇君摇摇晃晃地说道："根据我的经验和了解。有些刀剑男士战力强悍，每次出阵总能大破敌人。可是他们性格却古怪，实在不好相与。有些刀剑男士虽然可爱，出阵时却状况百出，实在是废人心力…"**

 **持花君听了此言，皱眉沉吟道："的确如你所言。有些刀剑男士性格温和，却少了魄力。有些刀剑男士虽气质出众，却少了几分贴心…"**

 **二人晃着酒杯问起了审神者："你倒是说说看呢，本丸中可有中意之人？"**

 **其实这一晚，审神者都有些心不在焉，酒却喝了不少。乍被问起，觉得心里苦水翻涌脱口而出："若是有刀剑男士视自己如珍宝。这究竟是真心还是付丧神对主人审神者对本性？"**

 **审神者有此一问其实是有原因的。**

 **一夜共枕后的次日早晨，先是长谷部不告而别让审神者心中不悦。** **接下来光忠提出处理以下犯上之事，她作为主上必须拿出秉公的态度。**

 **本来担心被说教的长谷部会有不快。然而，长谷部却一如常态。就算她问起可有怨言，长谷部也恭恭敬敬地回答身为刀剑男士，做错了事情被罚不敢有怨言。**

 **自己小心翼翼生怕会伤到对方，而对方却如没事人一般。这样状态却让审神者如鲠在喉，无处发泄。**

 **比起完美的刀剑男士长谷部，审神者却怀念起极化归来那一晚因妒忌而失态的长谷部。至少，在失态的背后似乎是真心的驱使。**

 **两位前辈在听完审神者的话，相视沉默了片刻，而后又哈哈大笑起来。**

 **审神者不解。**

 **持扇君笑得打颤道，朝着持花君伸手过去："看吧，是我赢了。"**

 **持花君无奈地摇头，从袖里掏出几枚小判抛给了持扇君。**

 **"你们这是何意？"审神者开口问道。**

 **"也没什么。"持扇君数了数赢来的小判，然后塞进袖里。"就是赌你几个月内会陷进刀剑男士的温柔乡里去了。"**

 **"啊！？"审神者有些气短。**

 **持花君也笑道："每个审神者都会经历这一段时期呢。我们还在想你为何没动静。"**

 **"什么？"审神者依然一头雾水。**

 **持花君止住了笑解释道："有了真心的人才会在意对方是否有真心。不过，付丧神之本性和真心本来就难以分辨。慢慢地也就无所谓了。"**

 **持扇君道："你要是还是在意对方是不是真心。我告诉你个方法…"**

 **她身体前倾靠向审神者，一把捏住了审神者的下颔，脸上挂着一丝勾引人的微笑："…用你自己把对方紧紧缠住，然后把他带向极乐。那个时候他眼中映的一定是你一人…"说罢便作势要吻。审神者吓得赶紧推开了她。**

 **此景，两位前辈哈哈大笑起来。**

 **审神者看着两位笑得花枝乱颤，觉得总觉得哪有不妥。**

 **夜风一过，她打了个寒战忽然明白什么。两位前辈曾经也如她一般索求过一位付丧神的真心，而今却只能靠肉体的缠绵得一时宽慰，并沉迷于此。**

 **付丧神的本性果然不可违么？**

 **审神者低头将杯中酒一饮而尽。**

 **回到了自己的本丸，审神者老远就看见大门口立着一个人。走近了才看见是压切长谷部持伞掌灯正焦急等待。**

 **长谷部看见了她，忙迎了上前为审神者撑起了伞。"主上，怎的这么晚才回来？雨下这么大，怎么只着蓑衣不带伞。随行的刀剑男士呢…"**

 **他手中提灯那暖色的灯火随着他的动作晃了晃，在雨夜幽微朦胧。审神者醉中觉得身处幻觉。**

 **审神者扶着额头，试图找回神思清明："你…在这儿做甚？"**

 **"我黄昏远征归来。却不料您不在，于是就在这里…主上！"**

 **审神者步履踉跄，被门槛一绊差点摔到。幸而身边的长谷部一把拉住了她。**

 **审神者挣扎地站起来，喃喃道："多谢。"却发现原本撑住的伞被摔落在地，雨水瞬间就沾湿了长谷部头发和衣服。**

 **"哎呀，真是抱歉了。"说着，她便从袖中掏出手绢要帮长谷部擦拭。**

 **雨中拭雨，她擦了半天毫无效果，结果发现手绢湿了一片，于是又开口抱怨："你怎么出这么多汗，完全擦不干嘛。"**

 **长谷部这才意识到审神者醉地不轻，顿觉哭笑不得。他低声说了句"失礼了"，随即抓住了仍在胡乱擦拭的审神者手，将她带进了回廊之中，然后推进了最近的广间内。**

 **审神者由着长谷部帮她脱下蓑衣，伴随着夜风打了个冷战。**

 **耳边长谷部安抚道："主上先忍耐一下。我去把火炉点上。"**

 **长谷部话音刚落，便听门口伴着脚步声有人开口："什么事这么吵…嗯？主上回来了？"**

 **长谷部回头："啊，是小贞宗啊。今夜是你当值啊。"**

 **太鼓钟贞宗看着长谷部扶住的主上摇摇欲坠，关心道："主人这是怎么了？"**

 **"淋了雨，而且醉得不轻。"**

 **"啊，那可不好！长谷部先生，你快带主上回她的寝室…那边外室的暖炉一直没灭，我去烧些热水。"**

 **"多谢你了。这边弄脏的地板我一会儿来打扫。"**

 **"没事，你陪着主上便可，这里交给我吧。"看着长谷部背起了主人，太鼓钟将自己的灯烛交给了长谷部。"这盏灯亮一些，你拿去用。"**

 **"你呢？"**

 **"我夜视好，用你那灯笼便可。"**

 **"嗯，那就拜托你了。"无时间多言谢，说罢，长谷部便背着审神者离开了。**

 **正如如太鼓钟所言，审神者的屋子果然暖和。长谷部将审神者扶到外室的炉火旁，然后忙着去点灯添炭火。转过身来看见审神者瘫倒在一旁。**

 **"主上先别睡。衣服头发还湿着呢。"**

 **他想要扶起审神者，审神者却哼哼着表达不满，又要倒下去。**

 **长谷部无法，只有由她靠着自己的胸口然后帮她脱去湿掉的衣服。还好被雨水打湿的只有小袖，襦袢还是干的。**

 **过了一会儿，太鼓钟送来了热茶，然后又端来了热水供审神者梳洗。**

 **长谷部扶着主上喂了几口热茶，想让她稍微清醒了一些。自己则拿着毛巾帮审神者擦着湿润的头发。**

 **一番忙碌，到这个时候才真正地闲了下来。**

 **外面虽依然风雨不断，而室内炉火的热气将身体烘烤得暖暖的。怀中的主上也没有平日的使性掼气捉摸不定，老实得如同一只兔子。**

 **一丝安逸在长谷部的心底升起。若是主上平日也像现在这样如人偶一般乖巧地被他护在怀里就好了。他不由地在心里感慨万千。**

 **"主上…以后别喝这么多了。"他柔声细语，手中动作更是轻了又轻，用毛巾轻轻捻着主上的发丝。**

 **手下人微动，低喃了几声听不清的话语。**

 **"嗯？"长谷部停住了手中动作，低头靠了过去。**

 **"…我可能如你所言陷进去了呢…"**

 **"主人您在说什么？"长谷部觉得一头雾水。**

 **"…要是本丸只有你和最初的两位不会这么苦恼了…光忠先生…"**

 **一语罢，审神者似乎终于坐不住了，倒在了长谷部的怀中沉沉睡去。**

 **只要…光忠…？**

 **醉中人某些字吐词不清，最后那一句却听得清清楚楚，难作它想。**

 **然而那一刻，仿佛空气凝滞了，长谷部整个人僵在那里。他一时间无法思考主上这句话的意思，只是呆呆地扶着怀中人坐在火炉前。无数的念头在长谷部的脑中盘旋，毫不留情地搅动着他的脑汁，冻住了他的全身。**

 **"烛台切光忠，烛台切光忠…就算主上是意识不清，心心念念竟然是那个男人么？"**

 **"主上想要回到的过去，是没有我压切长谷部的日子么？"**

 **"近侍是光忠，能在您面前说的上话的是光忠…那我对您来说又算什么呢…"**

 **不知过了多久，长谷部终于回复了神志有了动作，只觉得方才暖洋洋的炉火已然变得冰冷。**

 **伸手摸了摸审神者的发丝，水汽已干，他抱起审神者来到内室，小心翼翼地放在整理好的被褥，跪坐着熟练而又仔细掖好了被角。**

 **烛光落在主上酒晕绯红的脸颊。长谷部难以自持地伸手去抚摸，贪念地揉过柔软的嘴唇，下一刻却如触电般收回了手。他闭上眼定了定神，抽身便要离去，却感觉衣角一紧。**

 **原来审神者不知何时迷离半醒。她神思虽仍不清明，却下意识地抓住了长谷部的衣角。**

 **只听她喃喃念到："不要丢下我一个人…"**

 **那一日清晨长谷部的不辞而别，似乎在审神者心里留下了阴影。如今就算在醉中，也不愿意放手。**

 **她摇摇晃晃地从被褥中半跪起身来，伸手搂住付丧神的结实的脖颈，让他的头颅紧紧贴在自己的胸前。**

 **长谷部却僵硬无比。他下意识的抗拒并没有被主上发现。这时的审神者脑中只记得持扇君之言，只想着要将对方带入极乐世界。**

 **她贪婪地吻着付丧神微微濡湿的发丝，然后俊美的眉眼，最后滑到了耳边，含住了付丧神的耳垂。**

 **熟练而又精准，审神者挑起的不可名状的情欲让付丧神的身体开始难以抑制地颤抖了起来。**

 **主命与欲望让他没办法推开主上。仅存的理智却将他推向痛苦的深渊。**

 **"我不是光忠啊…"**

 **简单的一句话在长谷部口舌间转了几圈，难以吐出。他比想象中的还有恐惧主人拒绝的眼神。**

 **被欲望与理智来回碾压侵蚀，他呼吸变得急促起来。**

 **迷醉的审神者似乎没有给他喘气的机会。她"哧—"地一笑，吐出了被唇齿折磨地发红的耳垂，对着长谷部的耳边轻轻一吹…**

 **仿佛紧绷的弦断开，只听付丧神发出了一声困兽般地呜咽。下一刻他便粗暴地将审神者压倒在地。**

 **"对我另眼相看格外优待，又总是无视我的情感。您这样把我玩弄于鼓掌之间…与那个珍视我却又将我转赠他人的男人又有什么区别！"**

 **如决堤的洪水，长谷部的动作参杂着绝望的怒火，强悍而激烈，令人无法反抗。**

 **他轻而易举地化解了审神者的挣扎，对身下人疼痛的啜泣充耳不闻，如发泄一般啃咬着从不整衣衫中滑落出的身体…**

 **烛火"啪"地爆了一声，熄灭了。**

 **付丧神从疯狂之中清醒过来。** **遵从了内心的欲望，舍弃了作为付丧神的自尊。这样的** **现实让他内心一片冰冷。**

 **他瘫软无力地伏在审神者红紫伤痕交错的身上，仿佛是最后的挣扎，低声地叹息道："主上，我是压切长谷部…"**

 **可是审神者早已经在一片激烈中失去了意识。**

 **她不知道自己本该将付丧神带向的极乐，已然变成了不甘的痛苦与自我厌恶的地狱。**


End file.
